Thermochromic materials change color in response to exposure to temperature and light. Thermochromic inks can be applied to relatively larger areas on a substrate by a number of printing or coating processes such as lithography, flexography, gravure, screen printing, spreading with film applicators. After coating or printing the larger areas with the thermochromic material, the areas are exposed to heat and light to produce a color change in precisely controlled regions.